When A Monster Strikes
by theatregirlsmp
Summary: This is a story of bromantic love, loss, and demons, angels and the rest of the Supernatural. Dean and Sam Winchester run into a girl named Jessica who's worried about her friend Rachel. Stuff goes down and she ends up traveling with them. Will she be able to help the Winchesters and their angel Cas slam the devil back in his box.
1. Chapter 1 The Pickle Juice, Pony Caper

**Chapter 1 The Pickle Juice, Pony Caper/ Disaster**

*Disclaimer I don't own My Little Pony or Supernatural they belong to their respective creators.*

There once was a girl named Rachel. She had a best friend named Jessica.

They had just joined the ranking at My Little Pony World. Now the ponies never actually visited Pony World but Rachel always kept her camera ready just in case. She was a strange one that girl.

One day she thought she saw a pony, it wasn't that doesn't mean it didn't stop her from looking.

Rachel and Jessica went to Pony-Con later that year. Rachel dressed as Roseluck and Jessica dressed as Twilight Sparkle.

Rachel went over to the side and saw some guy dressed as Doctor Whooves. They hung out for a little bit and she learned a lot about him. It turns out his name was Nick Jones. His favorite TV show is Dance Moms and his favorite book series is Twilight. He was apparently Scottish.

Jessica however got herself into a bit of a pickle.

"What happened to you?"

"Never let the Strawberry Shortcake fanclub talk you into sitting on a tank of pickle juice... ewgh I smell like vinegar... ewww."

Rachel just laughed at her friends misfortune as Jessica made a pouty face.

On the way home from Pony-Con, Rachel told Jessica about Nick Jones.

Jessica didn't really care about the guy Rachel was talking about, but she listened anyway... anything to get her mind off the pickle juice. Rachel just kept talking and talking even when they got back home she was still babbling about the random dude at Pony-Con.

'I mean she only talked with him for 20 minutes, seriously how much could they have talked about?'

With a shrug Jessica grabbed a cup of juice and went to wash the vinegar out of her hair.

{The Next Day}

"Rachel wake up! We have work!"

"Hmmmm. I'm not going..."

"Um, okay why?"

"I'm sick."

"Why"

"I think it was all that talking last night..."

"Rachel do you hear yourself... you talked so much last night and your immune system just dropped. I said it out loud and even I sound crazy."

"Crazy or not I have the sniffles so I'm not going!"

With that, Rachel disappeared back down the hall and into her room.

'Gosh why does she have to be like that? Now I have to make up an excuse to our boss!'

Jessica was on her way to work when suddenly...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An old black car came barreling down the road toward her.

The driver rolls down his window and speaks with the voice of chocolate, "Excuse me but have you seen anything strange going on around this trash heap?"

The other guy sitting next to the driver hits his shoulder.

"Dean shut it, obviously this girl lives here!"

"Sammy look I've been driving for 10 hours and I need a bacon cheeseburger so let's hurry up and find this monster so we can go and get pie."

"Weren't you just talking about burgers?"

"Sorry ma'am, we're really very sorry."

"It's okay and my name is Jessica, not ma'am.

The younger moose looking one just kinda stared at her for a whole five minutes.

Jessica whispered to Dean.

"Is he always like that?"

Dean shrugs and says, "No, but you're name just brings up some bad memories is all. Sorry to bother you."

They start to drive away but Jessica stops them.

"Sorry, but did you ask if there was anything strange going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jessica put her fork down as she finished her pie. Dean had already started on his second piece and Sam was sipping on a glass of water.

"So you're saying that you work at a theme park dedicated to ponies...?"

"My Little Pony but yes."

"And what suspicious thing did you see?"

"Well there was this man dressed as Doctor Whooves and he was talking to my friend Rachel who was dressed as Roseluck."

Dean cleared his throat, "What, Doctor Whooves and cosplay... are you talking about Comic Con..."

A frown covered the brothers' faces... It seems a terrible personal experience has come back to their minds. Well that or they had no idea what Jessica was saying.

"Yeah, his name was Nick Jones. I didn't meet him personally... because I was in pickle juice.

"Pickle what?"

"Dean, I think she's only citing a metaphor."

"No! No! Actual pickle juice... ewghh... never again."

Sam stared at Jessica before staring at Dean whose pie was falling out of his mouth.

"Um, okay moving on. What happened after that?"

"Well I went home and proceeded to take 5 showers, I still kinda reek of vinegar."

"Did you see Nick after that?"

"After my shower, Sam! How could you say that! And I thought you were the nice one..."

Dean made some muffled noises behind his pie. Jessica threw a napkin at him and laughed.

"No Jess, after that day?"

"Oh! Well no that was yesterday and today I ran into you two."

Dean clears his throat once more. "What about your friend you mentioned."

"Oh Rachel. Yeah, she was totally taken by him!"

"What?" Sam exclaimed and knocked over Dean's sweet tea. The other brother flicks him in the face before ordering another tea.

"Jessica did Nick take Rachel?"

"No"

"But you just-"

"She likes him. Gosh do you not know how to speak to a girl or something?"

"Well I'm a guy so..."

"Sure you are, Samantha!"

"Shut up Dean."

"Anyway, I'm just worried that Nick could be, you know... evil."

"Well there's not much to go on."

"Sounds like this guy took a turn off his rocker."

Sam nods and so does Jessica.

"So um... will you guys do something?"

Silence envelopes the group and then Sam leans over to Dean.

"Maybe we should give Cas a call?"

Dean perks up at the name and frowns.

Sammy, Cas is busy. He's dealing with Heaven and the downfall of the human race... he doesn't need to get into all this, this... pony business."

A hush sweeps the room and Jessica hears an odd sound, like wings fluttering. They all turned their heads to the empty seat beside her.

"Hello Dean, you called."

The stranger spoke... and that's when Jessica blacked out, but not before a single thought entered her brain...

Is that guy a magician?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean saw Jessica's head about to hit her plate and moved to catch her skull.

"Really Cas?

"Dean why do you always assume it's my fault when people faint?"

"Because it usually is!"

Dean and Cas had a deep staring contest until Sam cleared his throat.

"Uh... we should probably get Jess somewhere more comfortable and then maybe talk to...

Dean was now glaring at his brother

Needless to say 20 minutes and a lot of bickering later, Jessica was now sleeping soundly on one of the beds in the motel the boys were currently staying at. Dean was messing with the TV, Castiel was standing akwardly in the corner and Sam was reading a book about monsters with a connection to ponies. No one said anything because they were manly men.

Finally when Jessica decided to wake up everyone else had fallen asleep. Except for Cas. He was still in the corner... just standing there.

Jessica looked over at him and concluded that he was magician man!

"Hey Magician Man! What's up?"

Cas turned his head slowly toward her shifting on his feet akwardly as he tried to figure out who magician man might be. Once he had concluded that he was the only one awake besides Jessica he decided to speak.

"My name is Castiel and I am no magician I am something much more powerful."

Jessica suddenly looked down embarrassed.

"Oh sorry Castiel, what are you exactly?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

"Like a real life angel?"

"Yes."

"Cool! You don't look like an angel."

"This is my vessel Jimmy Novak."

"So your possessing someone?"

"He asked me to come into his body."

"Well that's cool. I want to thank you for helping me figure out who this Nick guy is and what he did to Rachel."

"Well I haven't really done anything I appeared and then you passed out."

"I'm thanking you in advance."

"Oh, well in that case you are welcome...in advance."

From that point on they both sat in uncomfortably comfortable silence until one of the brothers woke up.

"Good Morning," Sam said after he woke but Dean just kept on snoring so Jessica glanced at Sam and he nodded. She proceeded to pick up the pillow closest to her and hit him in the face with it until he woke up and fell off his bed.

Sam laughed as he tried to talk to Cas but he was ignored as Cas tried to ask Dean if he was okay and needed to be healed.

Cas came at him with two fingers but Dean ninja jumped away towards the bathroom.

"Gosh! Castiel is just trying to be nice Dean!"

Sam looked at Jessica and offered a smile.

"Don't worry he's always like that! Want some salad?"

"Um as great as that sounds... actually no. It sounds awful! Never ask if I want salad again okay Samantha."

Sam makes a weird face and goes back to his laptop... Did he even have salad? It doesn't look like it.

"Jessica?"

"Yes Castiel... love your name btw!"

The angel paused

"This is where I am to say my thanks right?"

"Sure dude, I guess."

He only nods... what a strange way to say thank you.

"What do you remember about this Nick Jones?"

"Well I never met him, but he must have had a lot to say to Rachel because she would not stop talking about him. By the way should we check up on her? I mean she was sick the last time I saw her. Also I didn't go to work yesterday. I wonder what my boss will think?"

Dean who had just decided to join the conversation after vacating the bathroom spoke up.

"Yeah we should probably go to your house."

"Okay."

So the four set off to Jessica's house.

"Hey can I ride shotgun?"

Sam looked at Dean to whom Jess was giving the puppy dog eyes to.

Dean quickly nodded and a look of outrage covered Sam's face.

"But... But..."

"Shut it, Sammy!"

Jessica smiled at Sam and got in the Impala while Cas and Sam struggled for space in the backseat.

Dean smirked and cranked up the music as they drove down the road.

"Hey can we stop for pie?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the Impala rumbled down the road. Sam noticed that the crops weren't doing so great, which was strange for South Carolina.

Sam overheard Jess and Dean talking, it was mainly just directions to her house; but Dean being Dean asked some personal questions. Sam looked over at Cas who seemed lost in thought and trying to straighten his tie. The younger Winchester grinned and continued to look out the window until Jessica's house came into view.

Before Dean could cut the engine. Jessica was already up the front steps and unlocking the door.

"Woah Jess wait."

She turned quickly back around and squinted at Sam.

"Why, what's wrong Sam?"

Sam got out of the car and said, "Just wait a second okay... we don't really know what we're dealing with yet."

Jessica nodded and put her keys in Sam's outstretched hand. Castiel had finally vacated Baby but still had a strange expression on his face.

"Cas is there a reason you're staring at the sky?" Cas' face turned from the sun to look at Dean.

"Is there a reason you're not?" Dean raised his hands in the air in frustration

"Okay fine, don't mess with the angel! We get it." Cas rolled his eyes and walked up on the porch.

Jessica held in a giggle and watched as the boys went to work.

"Maybe you should stay here Jess, just to be safe."

"Sam, Rachel may be in there, she's my best friend... I'm going with you!"

Sam smiled and then handed Jess a knife.

"You think you can handle that, sweetheart?"

"Yeah Dean, I'll manage."

The two walked over to the porch where Cas was watching as Sam finally unlocked the door. Dean and Sam swept the house and Castiel just kinda walked around. Jess went straight to Rachel's room but couldn't find her. She ran back towards her room where Dean was looking at her wall.

"Why do you keep so many photos?"

"Well, they're memories I don't want to forget." He nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

"So I got nothin'." Dean sat down at the table.

"There seems to be no indication of a kidnapping," Castiel said from the living room.

"Wait! Kidnapping? You think Rachel was kidnapped... why would...Nick. You think Nick took her? Why? Also Magician Man why are you so calm? My best friend has been kidnapped!"

"I'm not a magician. I'm an angel of the-"

"I DON'T CARE! At least act like you give a hoot!" Cas blinked and a confused look met Jessica's fuming face.

Sam looked at them before looking back out the window.

"Is that your garden, Jess?"

"Well, yeah."

Sam nodded and gestured behind him.

"Back when we were driving I noticed something strange. Dean did you see the dead crops along the road?"

"Well no Sammy, I was kinda trying to drive. Don't really have time to stare at oranges.

"They're actually potatoes... if anyone's interested."

Everyone ignored Jess as Sam went on.

"I just thought it was strange considering it's the peak of harvest season and Jessica's garden... well isn't a garden."

"She could just be terrible at gardening."

She is right here ya know!" Sam gives Jess an apologetic look.

"I'm thinking we should probably do some research... unless Cas knows something?

The three turned toward the holy tax accountant.

"Well, I-" He suddenly disappeared.

"Son of a-"

"Thanks a lot Houdini!" Jess yelled into the air where Castiel just stood.

"It's not safe for you to stay here, maybe you should come back to the motel."

And so the hunt begins.

"Wait! Can I get my phone charger?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(One Day Ago)

As soon as Jessica left the house for work, Rachel threw back her covers. She was almost ready to meet up with Nick. She busied herself brushing her hair again until she heard a knock on the window frame.

"Hey Rachel... Ready to go?"

"Yeah sure Nick but where are we going ?"

"Just a place I know."

Rachel followed Nick blindly out the window and off they went.

(Present Day)

"So get this!"

Jessica rolled around on one of the beds and looked at Sam.

"What is it?" She had been stuffing her face with a bag of chips worrying about Rachel ever since they got back to the motel.

"Uh, I was looking online for explanation on all the crop failures..."

"That's because it hasn't rained in like months!"

Sam looked back at his laptop before continuing.

"Yeah, also I've been comparing that to anything in the lore in relation to horses."

"Horses?" Jessica asked scrunching up her nose in confusion, "You sure that's connected to Rachel's disappearance?"

"Well you did say this Jones character was dressed as a pony."

"Yeah he was cosplaying as Doctor Whooves and Rachel was Roseluck. It parodies Doctor Who, it's a British Sci-Fi T.V. show."

"Huh, well maybe that's how he gets his victims alone?"

"You could be right," Jessica said like a lightbulb had just turned on in her head, "Rachel wouldn't stop talking about how charming he was... maybe that's why she went with him."

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes what, Sam?" Jessica questioned him curious about what made him so happy when her best friend had just been kidnapped.

Sam moved around the table area and paced the room. His eyes seemed like gears in his brain just turning and turning working through any solution to help the poor girls.

"What if Rachel just followed him willingly?"

"So Nick didn't kidnap her she... went with him," Jessica said with a hint of disgust in her voice as it all started to come together. Sam nodded. Jess stood up from the bed and paced the room with him.

"What if Nick did kidnap Rachel and she doesn't know it yet?"

"Rise and Shine!" Nick enunciated through the motel door. He had previously seen the other girl... Jessica at the diner with two men who had been around telling everyone they were FBI agents. Nick knew better he could smell hunters from a mile away. He wasn't scared of two good for nothing numbskulls getting in his way he already had Rachel.

"Nick, what time is it?" Rachel questioned when she finally opened the door. Nick could tell she had just woken up.

"Time to get going silly we're almost to the place I saw them."

"Are you sure the horses are gonna be there? I mean American Cream horses are super rare!"

"Rachel you trust me right? The girl in question shuffled her feet but she sheepishly smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Nick."

"Great then let's go!" Nick said as a flood of relief washed over him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean walked through the motel door with dinner just as Jessica started jumping around and attempting to high-five Sam. He wasn't expecting it so she hit him in the face and slowly jumped away.

"Do I wanna know?"

Jessica ran over to Dean...partially because she was trying to get away from the moose man and partially because he had food. The older Winchester flinched but then sat down and waited while Jess calmed down. Sam was chewing on his salad while holding ice to his face where Jessica had hit him. Jessica took a slurp of her cola.

"Sam figured it out."

"What did he-," Jess interrupted Dean by throwing a handful of fries at his nose.

"Dean if you're going to keep talking then I can't tell you what I think we're facing." she huffed.

"Yeah Dean, listen to her before she hits you and we both have bruises because of her."

"So anyway," Jess began again glancing sheepishly at Sam, "both of us ran into multiple dead ends. Sam thought it had something to do with zombies, hence the dead vegetation. After a while Sam found a mediocre website about 'equine' monsters. Turns out this guy Doug has devoted his life to studying the supernatural." Sam sat his water bottle and ice down before adding onto this spiel.

"I didn't want to call Bobby because Rufus and him are busy doing stuff." Dean nodded and threw his napkin down.

"So who wants to meet Doug?"

"I can't believe we get to go to the beach and see this horse! I mean I know it's just a horse but..."

"No, I totally get it. I'm sure there are reasons to doubt my claims but you've stuck by me, Rachel. I just want to thank you." Rachel blushed and looked away.

"Well, you're welcome, Nick."Nick smiled and brushed a stray hair back behind Rachel's ear.

"I know we just met, Rach, but I feel like we really understand each other."

"I feel the same way, Nick." Rachel was so lost in his sea green eyes she didn't see the manaical smile slowly creep across his face. Nick turned from her swiftly and remarked about the weather. Rachel almost fell flat on her face.

"Come on we should probably get to the beach." Rachel yet again followed Nick unaware of the trail of decay they left behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Doug Pritchard lived only 20 minutes outside of Columbia, South Carolina. Dean and Sam told Jess to stay in the car while they 'questioned' Doug.

"Are these monkey suits really necessary?" Dean asked as he checked his gun once more.

"Sadly they are."

Sam and Dean went to see Doug, and Jessica was left in boredom. So it was only ironic that Castiel decided now was a good time to show back up. One minute Jess was humming to herself and then the next thing she knew she was staring at Cas. Still humming mind you.

"Cas!"

"Jessica, it is good to see you."

"Right back at ya, Mr. Magician

They sat in silence since Cas has now given up trying to tell her he's not a magician. Then suddenly Jessica blurts out what he's missed she leaves out the part out where she hit Sam.

"I think I've heard of a similar problem once. A long time ago in Scotland." Jessica's eyes lit up.

"Really? Cool. I'll tell Sam. Maybe that would help. Thanks."

The angel smiles and looks out the window and the car goes back to comfortable silence. About fifteen minutes later, the boys show back up. Jess waits until they are at least a minute down the road before she aired her questions.

"So what did Doug have to say?" Dean rolled his eyes flipping through the radio stations. Neither of the boys had acknowledged Castiel's presence in the backseat.

"A lot. We may have to look more up in the lore but Doug was really helpful. He says we may be dealing with a Nuckelavee." Jessica grimaced at the word.

"They are native to Scotland." The gruff voice of the angel spoke up. Dean swerved and Sam glanced in the rearview mirror.

"How did you... Cas? When did you get here?" Sam asked.

"I've been on Earth for a while now... I thought you knew that?"

"No Cas. Sam means the car. When did you appear in the car?" Dean asked marveling at the angels stupidity.

"Shortly before you two left the residence of Doug Pritchard."

"Well, thanks for showing up."

"Sam where did you get the bruise on your face?"

"Jessica was excited and accidentally hit me in the face." Cas turned inquisitively toward Jessica, tilting his head to the side.

"Why did you hit Sam?"

"It was an accident. I was excited. I was going for a high-five but Sam apparently wasn't expecting it and I'm so sorry, Sam."

"We've been over this, Jess, it's fine I've had worse." Cas reached out and touched Sam's forehead and the bruise miraculously disappears.

"Thanks Cas."

"You're very welcome, Sam," Cas then turned to look at Jessica, "and Jessica try not to hit anyone again." A sheepish smile skirted across Jessica's face as she nodded her head. Cas then proceeded to look back out the window.

"Do you think we'll figure this out, and save Rachel in time?"

"We'll do our best, I promise." Dean said as he looked at the girl in the backseat of his beloved car. She couldn't be much older than 23 yet here she was worrying her best friend might die before she could save her. She should have been at her job watching ponies to her heart's content. The world could be a cruel, cruel place.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam typed away on his laptop, searching for nuckelavees. Dean and Jess thumbed through the books Doug had given them. Cas was sitting in a chair sharing anything that came to mind about the monster. Jessica was just about to give up when something caught her eye.

"Hey I think I got something! Says here that... 'The only entity able to control the Nucklevee is the Mither o' the Sea, an ancient spirit in Orcadian mythology who the nucklevee confined during the summer months.' That's really strange."

"Did you say Mither?"

"Yes Sam, the Mither o' the Sea. The Nucklevee attacked Scotland long ago because the Islanders were using seaweed to make glass." The angel stated suddenly as the information came to the front of his mind.

Sam quickly looked up the Mither o' the Sea.

"Summer... That's odd. Summer starts tomorrow because of the solstice. Why would he have to take Rachel with him?..."

"What are you mumbling about?" Dean asked.

"So get this," Sam said glancing at the trio before looking back at his laptop,"Mither means Mother... I'm guessing like all the other water spirits and demonic forces under the ocean, this nucklevee is right up there with them."

"She's the only one who can defeat him," Cas stated offhandedly.

"There are demons in the water?" Dean rolled his eyes at Jessica's question.

"There are demons everywhere, sweetheart." Sam ignores their banter and continues looking at the computer screen.

"It says here, according to local legend if a nuckelavee is splashed with fresh water it can be briefly distracted. This would allow the townspeople to runaway to safety..."

"You know what that means!" The brothers and their angel turned to look at Jess as she laced up her sneakers.

"What?" Dean questioned

"We're gonna need water guns!"

"Nick, I'm not seeing any horses."

"C'mon Rachel. They've gotta be around here somewhere."

The waves crashed against the beach as the two walked along. Rachel had abandoned her shoes back somewhere close to the car and was trying to run away from the water.

"How many days until summer?"

"Uh... Tomorrow I think... the 21st my friend, Jessica, she's always going on about all that cosmic stuff. Why? What's wrong?" Nick frowned and took Rachel's hand. Rachel laid her head against his sea salt smelling body. It was nice not to be alone.

"I have to leave tomorrow." Rachel's smile disappeared.

"What? Why?" Nick looked out over the waves and off into the distance.

"I made a deal with my mum... That I'd come home for the summer... I don't want to, not now that I've met you." Rachel smiled again and swung their hands.

"Well then call your mom and tell her you have plans." Nick turned toward the girl.

"It's not that simple, Rach. I promised... at first I was gonna find a way... to end it all, then I ran into you. I thought you could help me. But I see now you're just you. You're innocent in all this. I can't... I don't want to hurt you Rachel I care to much..."

"Nick what's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?

"No Rachel, nothing like that." Rachel removed her head from his chest and looked at Nick, who looked quesey.

"Then what?" Instead of answering her question Nick put two fingers under her chin gently lifting her eyes to his. He leaned in close and kissed her gently.

"Why do you get the blue one?" Dean complained waving his purple water pistol around with one hand and steering Baby with his other. They were heading for the beach.

Sam had concluded that Nick was taking Rachel there. Nothing in the lore suggested that nuckelavee take hostages, so the four were confused on that part.

"Dean now is not the time to be complaining about water guns." Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam.

"You guys act like toddlers you know that?" Both of the brothers rolled their eyes at Jessica's remark.

"I still don't understand why we need water guns." Cas said eyeing the green one in his lap.

"Just trust us, Cas, you're gonna be happy you have it." Dean said as he watched Jessica recheck her hot pink water pistol.

"How am I supposed to defend myself?"

"Just point and shoot. It's like a camera." Dean said with a smirk on his face as he turned up another street. Pretty soon they'd ended up at the beach.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I'm sorry I lied to you. There are no horses. I couldn't think of any other way to get you here." Rachel's hand fell from his. She took a step back. Nick followed trying to reach for her hand.

"Rachel please listen. I never wanted to hurt you. Sure I took you on an impulse but I love you."

"Do you say that to all the girls you kidnap?" Nick's eyes shot up to hers.

"No, Rachel, I didn't kidnap you. I had... I wanted..." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No, Rachel, I didn't kidnap you. I just lied and took you to the ocean. You say that you care about me. You say that you love me. How could I be so stupid to think... It doesn't matter now. I'm sorry, Nick, but I'm leaving." Rachel said as she turned away from him, but before she could walk away with her head held high, he grabbed her wrist.

"Rachel..." He said as his voice changed it sounded demonic which scared the crap out of Rachel. She tried to yank her arm away but Nick held on.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you won't come with me I'll have no choice." Nick picked her up and flung her over his shoulder walking down the beach.

"If he comes after you just run okay. We've never faced this kind of creature before."

"Okay."

"Remember, we're only holding him off long enough for that sea mother gets here." Dean said as they cautiously walked on the sand.

"Okay guys, I get it." Silence encompassed the friends while they followed the footprints in the sand. Jessica glanced around looking for her friend and not paying attention to her surroundings when she tripped over something... basically nothing... and fell headfirst into Dean, causing him to fall into Sam, who fell into Cas, who fell into the sand headfirst.

The three all quickly glanced up trying to see what Jessica was looking at. They were all covered in sand so Jessica laughed at them all.

"You guys have sand in your hair." Sam looked over at Dean and laughed as well . The older brother threw some sand in his general direction but Sam moved out of the way just in time to see Cas get hit in the face. The look on the warrior of the Lord's face was less than pleasant.

"Okay enough you toddler. Let's go find Rachel!" Jessica grabbed Cas' hand and they ran off. Sam and Dean were still lying in the sand.

"It's all over me! I hate sand, and she called me a toddler again, Sammy!" Sam pulled his brother from the ground wiping off his jacket before taking off after the other two.

"Well, being called a toddler is fitting, seeing how you act like one."

Literally as soon as the brothers caught up with their favorite angel and Jess, she ran off over toward a figure in the distance, Rachel. She fell into the sand grabbing her friend in a hug. Rachel immediately pushed her away.

"Jess, you have to run. He's gonna be back soon. He'll hurt you." Sam leaned down towards Rachel, but she flinched back into Jessica's arms.

"Ray-Ray this is Sam. That's Dean, and that's Cas. They're good people. They're gonna get you away from Nick, but we gotta go now before he gets back.

"Well, you're to late for that." All five of them turned to toward the voice. Nick's face looked distorted kind of like a horse. The gang pulled out their water guns. They looked ridiculous but... yeah there's nothing that could make them look less ridiculous.

They shot at him with freshwater keeping Nick away from Rachel. Nick in turn sent wave after wave of saltwater at them.

"You okay Rach?"

"Yeah Jess, just get me outta here."

Castiel's water pistol ran out of water giving Nick the upper hand. He pushed on Cas' chest sending him 20 feet away. Sam lunged at Nick, but before he reached him he flew back landing some 15 feet away.

Dean pulled out his gun and fired a few rounds which made Nick angrier. He grabbed Dean by the shirt collar and threw him into the ocean.

Sam yelled for Jess to run as Nick sauntered toward her and Rachel.

"So yeah dude, we should like maybe run." Rachel's grip loosened from Jessica's.

"What if I talk to him? What if I can make him see?" Jessica turned around facing away from the Nucklevee.

"Rach, that's not Nick. Okay! That's a monster. We gotta run. Now!"

Rachel's eyes flashed in alarm. Jessica spun around before meeting the Sandy ground. The wind was knocked out of her body. She looked up to see Nick holding Rachel off the ground by her neck.

"Nick let go. We can talk about this."

"I loved you Rachel, but you don't... There's nothing to talk about."

Before Jessica could do anything Nick slammed Rachel into the ground. When Jessica turned her head all she could see were her friends lifeless eyes. A bright light filled the air.

"Nick!"

"Mother?"

Sam and Dean raised their forgotten water guns. Cas stood by Jessica.

"Come now. You've done enough, my son." The Mither and Nuckelavee left, the bright light went away, but Rachel still laid there. In the sand, dead. Cas leaned down.

"If there was anything I could do... I"

Jessica took a deep breath and sagged into Cas crying into his trench coat. Sam and Dean dropped their guns and joined the angel and their friend.


	11. Chapter 11 A Monster Killed My Friend

**Chapter 11 A Monster Killed My Frien** **d**

(One Week Later)

The Winchester's had taken care of everything. Rachel's burial (because Jessica refused to have her cremated) and alerting Bobby of what had happened.

Jessica heard stories of the brothers and Bobby, who was like a father figure to both of the brothers but it didn't drive away her sadness. Dean knew that they had to move on but he didn't know how to tell Jess. Sam cornered him after the burial asking questions.

"Where do we go from here? As far as I know Jess has no other family. We can't just take her with us... right?"

"I don't know, Sammy. She hasn't spoken since that night and she hasn't gotten better since Cas left yesterday. She's mourning." Sam leaned against the Impala with his brother. They both knew that staying this long was a bit risky.

"What if Bobby..."

"Sam, she doesn't even know him. She's not gonna go with him. She's gonna want to stay with us." Sam sighed and pushed himself from the car.

"What do we do then?" Dean followed his brother and shut the trunk to Baby.

"Easy, let her decide."

Jessica's life was an endless nightmare. Reliving Rachel's death over and over again until she wakes up each morning. She knew Sam and Dean were starting to take notice of her sluggishness. She couldn't exactly help it. She knows that they're just nightmares but Rachel still died. Her body was in the ground. Sam, Dean, and even Castiel while he was here tried to offer her comfort but for a girl who's already lost so much; it was difficult.

Usually you have comforting members of your family to help take the pain away. They cooked dinners to get you through the day. Prayers and condolences came from others.

However there were not family members hugging her and crying with her. No food to comfort her. No prayers but her own. What really got to Jessica though was that Rachel would not never be honored in death. They had to bury her out in a field somewhere. South Carolina wasn't even there home state. No one would visit her. No one would place flowers on her grave. She would never be remembered.

"You okay?" Jess glanced over at Sam who had been typing away on his computer. She heard them earlier that morning talking to Bobby over the phone about leaving. Jessica knew they were gonna leave eventually. She couldn't really comprehend going back to normal life.

She didn't speak or nod but moved to sit beside him. Jessica was always better when one of the brothers were near.

He continued to search through the news reading article after article until they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Usually when Cas visited the Winchester's it was noisy. It wasn't an actual noise but more like a buzz that all angels can sense. There was always something going on. Whether it be monsters, or demons, or even angels running around killing people and causing mayhem.As an Angel of the Lord, Castiel lived a quiet existence doing the Lord's work and blessing the newborns of Thursday. This night though it was different. There was no hum, only silence. He felt only sadness steaming off of Jessica. She was still in mourning for her friend. Sadness... an emotion Cas had never felt before. Castiel knew that soon Zachariah would pull him aside deeming him unfit for duty. He was starting to care. He pushed the thought away and appeared in the motel where his humans were.

Cas didn't see Dean but heard the shower running in the cheap bathroom. Sam and Jessica were sleeping on the couch, Sam's laptop between them. Castiel stood there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The angel peered back to look at Dean who had a concerned look on his face.

"Cas you okay? I called your name a few times but... Cas? The angel blinked and turned back towards the couch.

"Hello Dean." The angel continued to stare at the sleeping figures on the couch as Dean grumbled something incoherent before navigating Cas into a chair saying something about talking in the morning.

The lights clicked off and Castiel was once again left to his thoughts. He was confused. The Winchester's would have moved on by now. Why stay with the girl? As far as he could tell, Dean nor Sam had any romantic ties with this girl. Her friend was dead, Jessica is sad, but why stay? Wasn't he enough? Can't an angel do everything they could?

Castiel pushes yet another thought away. The angel knew the two had been through much. Losing their friends Jo and Ellen had taken a toll on both of the brothers. Castiel wished he could have helped, could have saved them. He reminds himself there is no point to wishing or praying. His father is gone. He's not coming back.

"No Rachel...no." Castiel hears Jessica calling out to her friend in her sleep. She's been having the same nightmare for a few days now. It's only common.

Cas pushes another human emotion away and stands, making his way to Jessica's side. The angel brings two fingers to her forehead quickly zapping Rachel's death away from her dreams. She calmed immediately and went back to sleep.

"Hey, you remember Donna, our baby sitter from Boston?" A smile passed over Dean's face.

"The good looking one?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"There was only ever one Donna that we both knew that babysat us, Dean."

"No. No Sammy, what about that one girl. Had a weird obsession with teeth or something?" Sam took a sip from his coffee and frowned at Dean.

"That was Darlene...not a Donna." Both of the brothers look relieved.

"Oh, anyway Donna, babysitter, what about her." Sam looked over at Jess before replying.

"She called Dad's old cell. Said she's got a ghost problem, wants us to check it out. I already said yes."

"What about Jess?"

"Well when she wakes up we'll ask if she wants to go and if she doesn't want to go then she won't." They both frowned at Sam's words.

Jessica had never been to Boston.

She wasn't a traveling person until her parents passed away. Then she moved in with Rachel and went to college in South Carolina. Jess lived there seven years but those years ended a week ago when Rachel died. So now she was sitting in the back of Baby, the Impala owned by the Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean. They fight monsters and win most of the time. Jessica dosen't blame them for Rachel. She doesn't blame Cas, who is sitting beside her. She dosen't blame herself. She blames Nick or the Nucklevee or whatever he called himself. He killed Rachel. He's the reason she's dead. Not her or her boys.

"Jess you wanna stop for food?" She looks up at Sam, a lazy smile on her face . She nods her head and drops her gaze.

She hasn't spoken since Rachel's funeral. There wasn't reason to. Her words couldn't make anything better.

She holds Castiel's hand until Dean throws a burger in the angels direction. The angel beams... apparently he's got a thing for White Castle. He's so content with his food, he doesn't realize that his trench is now dressed in mustard.

Jessica laughs trying to wipe some mustard away with a napkin.

"You done messed up, Jimmy."

Coke spewed out of Dean's mouth followed by a coughing attack. Sam claps his brother on the back, before looking back at Jess.

"Well, it looks like our mute speaks," Dean says before Sam gets a chance to say anything.

"He means that it's nice to hear your voice." Dean quickly agrees with Sam so he doesn't get punched by him. The girl smiles at the two and picks at her chicken tenders. Castiel is still wiping at his trench coat as they continue on to Boston.


	13. Chapter 13 Swap Meat

**Chapter 13 Swap Meat**

Chloe had heard of the Winchesters and what they did, bringing on the apocalypse, raising Lucifer. She knew of the angels plans to use the brothers as vessels to do their dirty work. Quite frankly Chloe was so tired of this bologna. She was tired of the noise, Crowley's orders, and hearing so much about the hunter brothers who aren't going to follow the will of the angels.

Everyone knew whose side they were really on.They were on the side of humanity or whatever.

Chloe didn't understand why they were dragging a girl along with them. She wasn't even a hunter and had no qualities that could help them, so why? Why bring her along on their bro-trip of slaying monsters?

"You leaving yet?" Chloe looked over at the voice. It was a fellow demon named Kurt. He agreed with her on the Winchester thing. He didn't really care.

"Yeah, you coming with? If we leave now we could probably make the 8:00 showing." Kurt smiled while he tied his sneaker.

"Gotta make a deal tonight so... raincheck?" Chloe just nodded before disappearing.

Sam and Dean had told Jessica to stay with Cas while they went to talk to Donna. As soon as they left Castiel started his questions.

"You seem down. Is there anyway I can help?" Jess scooted closer to Cas which startled the angel at first, but he soon forgot his worry when Jessica started speaking.

"I'm just glad you're here, all of you guys. I know you care because you've been where I am." Cas nodded and patted Jess' hand. He was about to ask another question but the angels started speaking. He sat rigid in his seat.

"I have to go. Be careful. Stay away from the angels." Before Jess could get a word out Cas was gone.

"So Sam is at the library?" Dean questions

"Yeah, while you were in the bathroom at the diner. He was going on about how he wasn't finding anything online," Jess replies.

"Well that makes sense I guess... it's just."

"What?"

"I have a feeling... it's probably nothing though." Dean looks across the small table in the motel at Jessica, studying her almost.

"No, no, seriously I wanna know. You haven't spoken to anyone in a week, if you've got a feeling something's going on then tell me, Jess." The girl slumps in her seat, clearly embarrassed by the older Winchester.

"I just got some weird vibes at that diner is all."

"What kind of vibes?" Jessica shifted her weight and started to fidget with her hands.

"The guy who took our order was strange. He kept looking in our direction." Dean chuckled playing with a bottle cap.

"Jess look. When a man sees a lady who is indeed pretty it's only natural to assume he'll take a few... peeks." Dean sent a grin her way which left Jessica confused.

"Uh Dean, this kid was a high school student and he wasn't staring at me. He was looking at-" Dean's phone rang before she could finish.

"What now Sam?" Jess could hear Sam's muffled voice over the phone. He hadn't found anything so he was coming back to the motel until they could do some real investigating tomorrow. After the call ended Dean turned to Jess.

"Hey once we finish this job, remind me to teach you the basics of hunting, okay?" Jess nodded before excusing herself to the bathroom.

Gary Frankle had an okay life. He didn't exactly care for the life plan his dad had for him. He was more than content to follow the instructions from the demon he and his friend had been talking to. Be on the lookout for Sam Winchester.

So he was totally fine with swapping his body with that tall long- haired moose. He didn't exactly care for the shorter one who was eating that burger like it was his last. The girl was beautiful, very beautiful.

"Gary! Those burgers ain't gonna cook themselves!" The boy turned with a grimace on his face. He was worth so much ore than this life- or whatever this was.

"What's taking him so long?"

"Not sure, Jess."

"But Dean it's been like an hour." They both huffed. Jessica picked at some non-existent lint before looking at Dean for what was like the 20th time.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Dean who was messing with the static TV set glanced over quickly.

"What's up Kiddo?"

"Well, before Cas left he told me to stay away from other angels... What do you think he means by that?" Dean sighed.

"Look Jess, Cas hasn't really been in a good standing with his brothers. He's probably just warning you as a precaution." There is silence and it is awkward.

"You wanna go for a drive?" Jessica jumps for joy when Dean poses the question. Grabbing her jacket she rushes out and gets into the passengers seat, clapping her hands like a crazy seal.

Dean smiles and joins her in the car.

Hey peoples,

This is going to be following season 5 of spn. This and the next few chapters are in the episode Swap Meat. So that's important seeing as I DON'T OWN ANY SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS! I wish I did but I don't they belong to the good people at the CW. More than anything they belong to the outstanding actors who portray them (Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, and many more) so I'm just saying this as I don't mean to copyright anyone's work. It's also a quick thank you to Supernatural for just being awesome in general.

Lots of love,

 ** _theatregirlsmp_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chloe watched Jessica run to the Impala, Dean Winchester following closely behind her. Chloe couldn't understand for the life... or afterlife... of her why she was watching these two. She hated anything that had to do with those boys but that girl was strange.

She smiled but looked kinda sad.

The Demon followed as they slowly drove. She wondered where their supposed leader was?

Of course she didn't think of Sam as the demons supposed leader, an abomination yes. Chloe souly believes that all demon kind would be better off with the Easter Bunny, but she'll settle for Crowley.

Word is, some demons are after the younger brother because he brought back 'ole Luci.

Being the awesome, crossroads demon that she is, she couldn't care less.

The demon hears a gust of wind or the ruffle of wings before flying backwards. She chooses the latter.

Chloe whips her head around to come face to face with a member of the God squad himself. She's looking into the brilliant, blue orbs that are a part of the angels meatsuit.

"Seriously! An angel. Look bro, I was just taking a gander."

Blue eyes looked slightly confused.

"Poor baby. I wasn't gonna hurt the Losechesters, okay. Not all of us are coo coo for CocoPuffs." Even though the demon had explained herself, she still took a defensive stance just in case the angel decided to play it rough.

The angel tilted his head akwardly to the left.

"You misunderstand, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why bother with a with a little 'ole crossroads demon like myself?" The angel blinked and took a step closer.

"Because there is work for you Chloe Bennet."

"Thanks for the drive, Dean, I was so bored." The Winchester smiled again.

"Hey anytime when we're not busy. It's important to relax sometimes, I get that, and we had time to kill." They both walk through the door to see Sam flexing his muscles. Jess thought that was odd.

"Where have you been dude?"

Sam AKA Gary saw her. He thought she was gorgeous.

"H- Hey..." Jess snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hello, Earth to Sam!" He coughed a couple of times before trying to smile at Jess.

"Hey sorry. I was getting dinner. Wanna burger? They're great." Dean rolled his eyes complaining. Jess chuckled.

"So...uh... yeah, we gotta go!"

Dean looked toward his brother and questioned him as to why? Gary pointed to some weapons that were lying on the bed.

"The maid came in saw and got freaked."

"Why'd you let her in?" Sam shrugged.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking." Dean groaned and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Sam why are you so... I don't know... I mean I've only known you for a week or so, but you usually seem so happy?" Jess questioned. Gary looked down and blushed.

"Well, I missed you, I guess." Jess frowned when Gary moved away from her, stuffing fries in his mouth. Dean exits the bathroom.

"Okay let's hit it." Gary blinked.

"Hit what?" Even Jess rolled her eyes at that and grabbed Sam's arm.

"He means let's go! Gosh Sam, how much sleep are you getting?"

Dean was fiddling with his phone, probably calling Castiel while Jess sprawled out in the backseat. Gary in Sam's body was messing around with the dumpster but Jessica just blamed it on sleep deprivation.

When both of the brothers finally got to the Impala, Gary asked if he could drive.

Jessica hadn't known Dean long but he didn't seem like the type of guy who would let just anyone drive his Baby, and Jessica is sure that the brothers have a good relationship, but Sam driving? Dean wouldn't...

Jess sits up watching the brothers trade places. Sam seems really excited, but as he goes to pull away Dean speaks.

"Reverse... Reverse!" Gary keeps driving backwards right into the dumpster he was standing by earlier.

Gary hits the brakes causing Jess who hadn't put her seat belt on hit her head on the low seat back.

Dean checks to make sure she's okay before getting out of the car.

When Gary gets back in the passenger seat he flashes a sad smile in apology which struck Jessica odd. He usually was tripping over himself saying sorry. It was strange that he wasn't.

The trip ended up going to a different motel to rest before finally getting some work done.

"Work? For me? Puh-lease! What do you want with me?" Castiel took a step forward.

"I'm here to help."

"So you've said!" Chloe sneered.

The angel looked like a deer caught in headlights. He knew he shouldn't have caught her off guard but he had his orders.

"You are important, Chloe, to heaven."

"Pssh. Yeah right! I'm not important honey. Not to Heaven. Not to Hell. I'm no one." Cas took another step toward her.

"I know you work for Crowley but the prophecy states that you will help the Winchesters drive Lucifer back into the cage."

"Why would I help you put your... who is he to you, you're uncle or something, back in his jail cell. I'm living a great life buddy there's no way Imma help you on this pointless suicide mission." Chloe turned abruptly walking away from the angel. Cas watched her go his mind filling with dread.

[The Next Day]

Sam was angry. Sure he understood that the demons would be after him so that they could present him to his evilness on a silver platter. What he didn't understand was why this punk Gary switched bodies with him. It didn't make a lick of sense.

"Stop it, you sound like Bobby!" Sam said to himself.

It was strange. Gary was strange. Sam rooted through his room looking for any signs of the occult. Other than Star Wars and the kids magazine collection, Sam couldn't find a thing.

After leaving Dean and Jess yet another voicemail Sam went downstairs thinking he could get some answers from his new family.

Jess was buying a juice box for the road when Sam's imposter came up behind her. When he placed his palm on her shoulder, she jumped.

"Sam! You startled me." Sam smiled.

"Sorry Jessica... uh anyway. Hurry up we gotta go. Dean left already." Jess nodded.

"Okay, be there in a minute!" Jess smiled and turned back to lady who had finally shown up with the juice. Sam stayed close beside her, a little bit too close but Jess brushed it off, paid and thanked the lady before leaving the diner.

"Come on Sam!" Gary smiled before replying following an unsuspecting Jessica to the Impala.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After they left the diner Dean mentioned Sam's failure on finding nothing on Maggie Briggs.

"Oh yeah, she's in the basement," Gary spoke up. Jess looked at Sam.

"What basement?" Gary smiled.

"Okay so there's this legend, you know that Isaiah Picketts hung her. That's bologna. Truth was she was carrying his illegitimate child. Didn't want word getting out so he killed her and buried her in the basement."

Dean mentioned Katie the poor girl with the carving in her stomach.

"How'd you know that?" Gary shuttered for a millisecond but caught himself.

"I've done loads of research...last night, duh." Dean sends a 'what the' look Jess' direction before nodding.

"Okay, Good work." Jess patted Sam on the back.

"Good job buddy!" The three got in the Impala and off they went to salt and burn some bones.

After finding out that Gary was allergic to wheat glutton and getting to know the bathroom on an intimate level, Gary's sister finally spilled the beans about a certain book. So now Sam was breaking into the kids locker. It took a lot of moving the kids junk around but soon Sam found the big bad occult book.

"Moron," Sam muttered, making his way towards the door. As he started walking through the door he was thinking about how stupid the kid was for hiding the book in his locker.

A girl who had tried to strike up a conversation with him followed him as he walked outside. A boy soon joined her. They were both trying to provoke conversation from the younger Winchester but he didn't have a lot of time. He had to get his body back.

"Sorry guys. I've been having a few weird days so if we could talk, maybe tomorrow, that'd be great." The guy quickly produced a dart gun from his pocket. He aimed it at the Winchester and applied pressure to the trigger. The dart hit it's mark and Sam in Gary's body fell to the ground.

"Trevor! Seriously we're in broad daylight!"

"Chill Nora... grab his legs." Nora rolled her eyes and looked around before grabbing Sam's lower half. The teenagers the proceeded to load Sam into the back of Trevor's car. Unbeknownst to the teens a certain crossroads demon watched from the shadows.

"So this is Issac Pickett's house?" Gary followed Dean and Jess as they maneuvered their way to the house and down to the basement.

"So, time to dig?" Dean nodded at Jess and handed her a shovel. Gary made some excuse and went back upstairs leaving the two alone. They worked in a comfortable silence until Jessica asked a question.

"Does Sam seem a bit odd to you?" Dean who was covered in dirt, cement powder, and sweat looked over toward her from his corner.

"Yeah a little, but I was blaming it on lack of sleep." Jess grinned in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I just thought...nevermind. It's...whatever." Jess grasped her shovel in a firm grip and started to scrape away at some moldy cement, but Dean was now intrigued.

"Jess, we talked about this. If you've got something on you're mind, you can tell me, kid." Jess' shovel came to a stop.

"I'm sure Sam is fine. There's nothing to worry about Dean. I'm just trying to look out for you guys. You've done so much in the last couple weeks and I... I just feel indebted to ya is all." Dean dropped his shovel into the cement grave they were digging out and pulled Jessica into a loving, brotherly hug.

The girl let out a quiet sob which was muffled by Dean's jacket. Jessica let go of Dean and he moved away hiding his face.

"Sorry, thanks for the hug, Dean, you don't know how much I needed that." The elder Winchester grabbed his shovel and flashed her his famous smile.

"You don't need to apologize. I'll always be here for you kiddo." Dean turned back to his corner but not before Jess noticed a single tear slip down his cheek.

Jessica felt a lot better after their hug, so she wiped her face and grabbed her shovel and proceeded to work.

Gary who had listened to their whole stupid, sentimental conversation stood up from the bottom step on which he had been sitting. He watched Dean pull Jessica out of the hole.

"So that's Maggie Briggs?" Dean grunted as a way of reply and went about coating the bones in salt and lighter fluid. He went to light the match when Gary spoke up.

"Sorry dude, this has been great." Gary raised the sawed-off shotgun to shoot Dean knowing he could take Jessica out with Sam's brute strength.

Before his finger could find the trigger the ghost of Maggie appears and Gary flies backward. Dean yells for Sam racing toward him.

Jess started to strike the match Dean had thrown in her general direction but just as the flame appeared on the tip Maggie appears again and shoves her against the wall putting the match out in the process.

"Let's get outta here." Dean grabbed who he knew as Sam's arm.

"We gotta burn the body first, idiot." Dean rushed back over until he was slammed in to a wall.

Gary grabbed the match, he lights it and throws it onto the decayed corpse. The ghost who was rushing at Dean goes up in flames. Jess fell unceremoniously from the wall.

Gary smiled at Dean from the floor completely ignoring Jessica.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sam's head hurt. That much he knew. Wherever he was, it was dimly lit and he was tied up.

"Great." Nora and Trevor sat away from Sam.

"Call him, Trev!" The teenager was dialing Gary's number as they watched Sam struggle against the bonds.

"Hey!" The Winchester in the room tried to get their attention until he heard Trevor mention his brother.

"Look, did you kill him or not?" Sam can't hear the response coming from the other end of the line. He tries to free himself from the chair, again, but fails miserably.

"Well I'm looking at your body with someone else inside it. Gary, this is messed up. You gotta get here!" Trevor hangs up the phone before turning back to Sam.

"How do you now Dean?" Trevor sneers kneeling to be eye level with the younger Winchester.

"Everyone knows Dean. He's Hell's most wanted." Nora cringed when Trevor said Hell but Sam pushed the thought away and looked the kid in the eye.

"You idiots have been talking to demons?" Trevor rolled his eyes at Sam's comment.

"Yeah right we're the idiots." Sam sneered back at him but Trevor rolled his eyes again. It seemed he should receive the award for eye rolling.

"You have no idea what you're messing with." Trevor righted his posture and and walks back over to the summoning bowl that Sam had failed to notice.

"Well, we know that there's a price on Dean's head and we're here to collect." Sam questioned what the teens were doing.

"We were down here a month ago." Nora started from across the room. Trevor tried to keep Nora from revealing the story but she persisted.

"We were messing with the book, just goofing around." Trevor made a weird noise in annoyance before turning away from the table which held the summoning stuff.

"I wouldn't call praying to our dark overlord goofing around." Nora stood from the chair she was sitting in and started approaching Sam.

"Don't be a loser, Trev."

"Yeah Trev." Sam said with his classic sass. The kid rolled his eyes for like the hundredth time. It was starting to get on the Winchester's nerves.

Nora went on to explain that Gary went into a trance and doodled Dean's face. Which was strange because apparently Gary was no Picasso.

"He said he heard a voice in his head. The demons were putting a bounty on this guy's head." Nora explained.

"A bounty?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, like every witch or satanist across the whole country. But Gary– Gary's the one who spotted you." Nora replied to Sam's question.

"And the freaky friday crap?" Sam gestured to himself with his head.

Nora nodded toward the book, "Another spell. It was Gary's idea- go in Trojan horse-like style. He's really smart."

"That is if he has the beanbags to go through with it." Trevor finally spoke up.

Sam focused on Nora, "Listen to me. You are making a terrible mistake. We're talking about a demon deal- killing somebody. This isn't a game. You're crossing a line you'll never come back from. Believe me." His words send a chill through Nora's spine. She looks at Trevor with fear in her eyes.

"What?" The girl ships her head.

"Nothing...I-I..." Trevor huddles closer to her dropping his voice into a whisper.

"Nora don't tell me you're actually listening to this jerk."

"I don't know maybe. I-I mean, he's got a point." Sam can tell the girl is frightened now. His words are sinking in. Trevor doesn't seem to care as he narrows his eyes.

"I don't believe this ! First Gary, now you. I cant– You know what? Fine. You want something done right..." Trevor walks back over to the table picking up the occult book.

"What you're gonna- you're gonna kill Dean yourself, tough guy?" He points to the book.

"Don't have to; I've got this." Sam can see the page clearly. Trevor's going to summon a demon. Nora trembles.

"N-no, no. You can't... be serious." Trevor looks down at the book smirking.

"I'm calling up one of those bad boys, turning these punks over and getting paid. Dolla, Dolla bills, y'all!" Sam tries to break the rope again to no avail. Nora tries to bargain with Trevor saying this is a bad idea.Sam agrees wholeheartedly enough to voice his opinion.

"It's a very, very bad idea."

"No one asked you." Trevor's words shock Nora who sadly is utterly defenseless."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Where'd Sam go?" Dean looked over at Jess.

"Lady friend" The girl nodded before grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair.

"Okie dokie. Let's book it mi amigo." Dean laughs as he stands slapping a tip on the table.

"You okay? That ghost had you pinned good." Jessica nods her head ignoring the pain in her neck as she follows Dean out the door toward Baby.

"So, back to the motel?"

"Yep." The drive was short and Dean was quiet... unnaturally quiet.

"Something wrong?" The older Winchester nodded.

"What is it?" Jessica questioned.

"Sam. I don't think he's... Sam." Jessica nodded again and jumped into the passengers seat.

"He's been acting strange all day. I was just blaming it on lack of sleep but." Dean agreed and told her his plan while waiting for whoever was in Sam's body to return. It didn't take too long. Dean had told Jess to stay in the bathroom until it was completely safe.

"You think he's here to kill us?"

"Who knows. A lot of people are after Sammy and me," Dean said as he messed with the pillows on his bed.

"Why?"

"Sam and I found out a couple of months ago that we're vessels for some really powerful angels—"

"Wait? Cas, he, that's a vessel?" Dean nods before whipping the blanket off his pillows.

"I know it's complicated and this is new for you but basically Heaven and Hell are watching us to see which side we choose. Its kinda creepy and disturbing." Jess nods in understanding of what Dean said even though she didn't exactly, but they had more important things to worry about currently.

"Look after we get Sam back we'll go see Bobby and explain everything, okay."

"Okie dokie, Dean." Jessica closed the door to the bathroom and waited. However there was so much on her mind she didn't hear Gary come into the motel room or Dean's scuffle with him.

A sharp rap on the door finally alerted Jessica. She slowly cracked the door. Dean was on the other side.

"Let's go. I know where Sam is."

Sam was freaking out. The kid had no idea what he was doing. Trevor mumbled incoherent babble with the Latin. He mutters the last word but nothing happens.

"Maybe I said it wrong?" Trevor looks over to see Nora slumped over on the floor.

"Nora?" Sam yells for Trevor not to touch her but he ignores Sam.

"Nora, you okay?" Nora whips her head around her eyes flashing obsidian black as she smiles.

"Oh yeah. I'm peachy. So what'd you call me here for Skippy?" Trevor seems a bit scared but pushes through with an answer.

"We uh, have Dean Winchester." The demons eyes go back to normal. She almost looks like Nora again.

"You do? Where?" Sam speaks up for Trevor.

"Trevor keep your mouth shut." He ignores him yet again. Seriously this kid is super stupid.

"The clover leaf motel on Route 6." The demon looks over at Sam.

"Is that you Sam?" She laughs before lightly slapping him on the cheek, "Well aren't you just 98 pounds of nothing." Sam looks at her.

"The kid is a moron. He doesn't have any idea where Dean is." The demon laughs again before asking Trevor who was in Sam's body.

"A dangerous warlock... named Gary." The demon inhabiting Nora's body grins.

"You mean to tell me you've got Dean and Sam Winchester's meatsuit? An empty vessel just waiting to be filled. And you're handing them both over to me?" Trevor stutters out his reply.

"I-I guess." The demon winks at Sam.

"Well, I gotta hand it to ya. I'm impressed." Trevor relaxes enough to ask about the reward. The demon replies with an unsatisfactory answer. Trevor chuckles then realizes the mistake.

"What, are you serious?" Sam who was scooting back and forth now tells him to shut up but Trevor just continues.

"Wait a minute! I— We worked so hard! I want my reward!" The demon lights up. If this weren't a serious situation Sam might compare these two to someone trying to help a wounded animal. Trevor would be the wounded animal just by association.

"What can I get you?" Trevor thinks for a moment.

"How about a thousand bucks?" Sam tries to warn him... to run but the demon reels Trevor in with the promise of ten million.

"Okay, ten million. And I want... Mandy Schwartz to fall in love with me." The demon chuckles for like the four-hundredth time.

"Love, money. Sticking to the basics. Cute but here's my counter." The demon proceeds to drive her hand into Trevor's body. Blood seeps from his mouth as he falls to the floor. The demon licks the blood off Nora's hand.

"You were right Sam. Tastes just like moron."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jess watches Gary, who is tied to a chair, while Dean fiddles with the motel room phone. Instantly Sam's voice floods the room explaining what's going on.

"Alright pal. Either you start talking or I start water boarding." Gary flinches away from Dean.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Dean claps a hand on Gary's shoulder.

"Okay pull it together. Chumps!" Gary's voice hits a high pitch before muttering over and over about how he doesn't want to die. Jess stands beside Dean.

"Where's Sam?" Gary looks at her.

"In my friends basement. His parents are out of town."

"Parents? How old are you?"Dean asks. Gary shrugs before looking back at Jessica.

"I'm seventeen." Before Dean can ask another question he flies backwards and hits a lamp. Jess moves quickly in front of Gary. Dean seems to be unconscious. Gary spots his friend.

"Nora?" She glances his way eyes turning obsidian.

"Not at the moment."

Meanwhile back at Trevor's parents house Sam is struggling against his bindings that hold him tight against the chair.

"So you're the pretty young thing that's traveling with the Winchesters?" Jess narrows her eyes

"So, what's it to you?" The demon shrugs

"Nothing. You're awfully pretty though." Nora grabs Jess' forearm and throws her over by Dean, before untying Gary.

"Boy you earned your dessert. Anything you want? Name it." Gary looks over his shoulder at her.

"Anything?..."

"Lay it on me." Gary removes the rope from it's place of rest around his body and watches as the demon faces him. He stands.

"I want to be a witch. For real. And really powerful." The demons eyes scrunch up as he responds.

"Good choice. Really. No daddy or MIT. No plan. You, big and strong doing whatever you want. There's just a small formality first. You gotta meet the boss. Gary seemed confused.

"The boss?" The demon nudges Dean with Nora shoe.

"You know– your satanic majesty, or whatever the kids are calling it these days."

"The devil?" The demon hums in agreement.

Jess slowly starts skirting the room as she approaches Dean. She keeps her eyes on the two as they converse. She quickly shakes him until she feels his body start to move again. Gary's voice carries her back to his conversation.

"Uh... no okay. Um it's fine. I don't wanna really bother him." The demon plasters a sickeningly sweet smile on Nora's face.

"Oh, but he's gonna wanna meet you. It'll be easy. All he's gonna do is ask you a simple little question and all you gotta do is say 'yes' and then reward time."

While Gary's been unknowingly distracting the demon possessing Nora. Dean has finally gotten off the floor and grabbed the demon knife. He swings at her but she catches his arm, throwing him to the ground. She sends a kick his direction, but Jess launches herself at the demon tackling her to the ground.

"Gary!" He snaps out of whatever Dreamland he was in.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus." The demon who's now back on her feet turns to Gary.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The demon runs over to Gary picking up by the throat.

"Are you trying to exorcise me?" Dean stands and starts in right where Gary left off on the exorcism.

"Spiritus, omnis satanica potestas." The demon releases Gary and turns back to Dean. Jess trips the demon and Gary continues.

"Omnis incursio infernalis adversii." Dean and Gary tango with the words as the demon tosses her head back and forth between the two. Jess holds Dean up as he says the final words.

"Te rogamus. Audios!"

Gary shrugs, "It's Audi Nos." Black smoke pours from Nora's mouth as the demon gets sent back to Hell through a vent in the wall. Gary nods over to Dean. Jess smiles.

"Glad that's over."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Gary chants the spell switching his body with Sam. A light flares from the powder Gary had dropped into the bowl. When the dust clears, Sam is back in his body and Gary in his body. Dean pushes himself to his feet.

"So we good?" Sam looks at his brother.

"Yeah, we're good. Oh man, it's nice to be back." Gary grumbles about how awesome it is from his place on the floor.

"So Gary?" Gary stands and looks at Dean.

"I know. My bad." Dean and Jess both cross their arms.

"My bad? Kid my bad ain't gonna cut it. See if you were of voting age... You'd be dead, because we would kill you. So either you straighten up and fly right or we will kill you. Are we clear?" Gary gulps.

"Crystal."

"Good." So after making sure Nora was okay and Gary apologizing to Jess, Sam, and Dean, they walk Nora and Gary to Gary's porch.

"Crap." Sam pat's Gary on the shoulder.

"Take it from someone who knows, chin up man. Your life ain't that bad." Gary cringed.

"You've met my parents." Sam shrugs.

"Yeah. So what? It's your life. You don't like their plan for you, tell them to cram it. Rebel a little bit. In a healthy, non-satanic way, of course. By the way, you know why Nora's into witchcraft?" Gary looks confused again. Lord bless him.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't like Satan, you moron. She likes you." Gary looks back over at Nora who's handing the blanket she was wrapped in back to Dean. Jess shoved Gary who grins.

"Really, you think?" Sam coughs.

"Yeah, I know. I'm telling you, kid- I wish I had your life." Gary smiles again.

"You do? Thanks." Sam slaps him on the back.

"Get outta here!" Jess gave Sam a side hug as Gary joined Nora. Dean opened his door to the Impala.

"That was a nice thing to say." Sam shrugged an pulled Jessica closer.

"I totally lied. That kids life sucked. All that apple-pie, family crap? It's stressful. Trust me- we didn't miss a dang thing." Sam shared a grin with Jessica before getting in the car. The engine rumbles as they travel down the road.

"Or we don't know what we're missing."

Jess thinks on Dean's words as they truck along the road back to Sioux Falls. Back to Bobby's. A lot had happened in the last couple weeks. She'd been through so much. Jessica wasn't sure where her life was going but as long as she was with Sam and Dean, she wasn't quite worried.

[End of Swap Meat episode arch 512]


	20. Chapter 20 Sam and Dean's Backstory

**Chapter 20 Sam and Dean's Backstory**

Sam's snoring in the backseat when Dean turns off the side of the interstate. It's almost seven in the morning, the sun is slowly starting its ascent into the sky. Jess looks up from her book, waiting for Dean to speak.

"When I was four years old my mother died in a nursery fire. But the thing was, she was murdered by a yellow eyed demon. My dad tried to save her... Sam was still a baby. I carried him out and we've been hunting ever since. Dad learned about the supernatural, trained me, then Sam when he was older. We searched a long time for Azazel, the demon that killed my mom. Dad wasn't always around so I took care of Sam. The way we grew up wasn't normal. We never really had a childhood, but now that I think about it, even if we're both messed up, I wouldn't trade this life for anything, which is saying a lot. I'm good at what I do. I save people." Jess blinked back tears grabbing Dean's hand.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that was you're life. I'm sorry you had to raise you're brother by yourself. You've been through so much. More than anyone should go through." Dean nodded watching the sun rise. Jessica clears her throat and wipes away her tears.

"I'm glad you were there. When Rachel died. If I'd been alone I don't know what I would have done. I still don't." Sam who was still asleep let out a snore that sputtered into a cough before he rolled out of sight. This gave Dean the motivation to scoot over to Jess.

"Don't be sorry kiddo. This life ain't easy but at least were alive. Sure we don't save everyone but sometimes we save someone. It's not an ideal walk if you know what I'm saying?" Dean motions to the door so Jessica follows him, leaving Sam to his nap. The air is fresh outside. The wind a low hum in the distance.

"You're giving me an out. Aren't you?"

Dean didn't reply to Jess' question but he did continue his story. He told Jess about John dying, selling his soul for Dean. Then Sam was killed which prompted Dean to sell his soul. He neglected to say much about Hell, just that it was a really dark place.

"Then we met Cas. He's the one that got me out. Anyway, now we're in a light spot. There were these seals and the angels screwed us over. Sam and I brought on the apocalypse and we're the only ones who can stop it" Jess kicked a rock.

"You said something about vessels?"

"Yeah, turns out I'm Michael's vessel and Sam is Lucifer's." Jess stopped walking looking back at the Impala parked only 30 feet away.

"But...Sam is." Dean nodded and replied.

"He's kind, hard working and a great hunter but we didn't have a say. It's a chosen at birth kinda thing. We tried going our separate ways but all I learned from it is that we're always gonna end up facing off against each other. So until then Sam and I might as well stick together."

They both say in silence for a while. Jessica didn't know quite how to respond. It's a tricky business, dealing with your own destiny. Sometimes things don't go the way you planned them. Good people die. Bad people live.

"If you think for one second, Dean Winchester, that I'm just gonna walk away from you and your brother then you've got another thing coming! I've lost everyone I've ever cared about and I'm not about to lose the two of you. I've been with the both of you since you rolled up to my house and I'm not about to send you packing. Sure this is a dangerous game you're both playing. Heaven and Hell on either side and you don't got a lot of allies; people that can be trusted. So let me be that person. We've already been through so much. Let me help you."

The hunter was taken aback. He knows this life. He knows what she's asking. But was he willing to let Jessica risk her life for a good for nothing shmuck like him?

Castiel watched the demon pace back and forth in the empty bar. He didn't know much about her, only that she was worth looking into. Cas knew that Chloe could be a major asset to the Winchesters if only she would agree to help.

The girl in question stopped pacing and looked out the window rolling her eyes. Chloe popped her head out of the door.

"Get in here feathers!" Castiel took a moment wondering if she was talking to him, he being the only angel there. He soon pushed that thought away when he heard the growl of a hell hound. Quickly he followed Chloe's orders appearing beside her.

She didn't even look frightened of his presence before speaking in a hushed whisper.

"Look, if I help you, My boss will send everyone he's got to stop me."

"Everyone is expendable."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, buddy. What I'm trying to say is you said I could help. That I'm worth something. If you can keep safe long enough, I'll see what I can do. However on another note, the brothers. They don't take kindly to demons. How do I convince them that I'm there to help." Cas stood from the booth.

"That is not my problem." Chloe sprang up from the booth following Cas to the door.

"You're a wayward angel, you know that! One minute you're a nice, kind human almost, then you're cold. How do you sleep at night?"

"I don't sleep..." the angel said cocking his head to the side, "and I have my orders." Chloe blinks and he's gone.

"Well your orders are messed up." She yells at the air in front of her.

"Who you yelling at Chloe?" The demon girl slowly turns to face her friend Kurt.

"No one you need to worry about. Just a deal gone wrong." The temperature in the room drops dramatically as Kurt walks closer to her.

"Where have you been Kurt?"

"Hell."

"Well then...that's putting it bluntly." Kurt rolls his eyes, glancing around the bar.

"No, I was in actual Hell. Helping Crowley...you know our boss. He asked about you. Said you weren't baggin' and taggin' as many as you used to."

"What can I say, I've been busy and no one seems to be wanting to make a deal." Kurt pushed over a few chairs before locking eyes with Chloe.

"Not good enough C! Figure it out before someone tells the boss."

"So, this is Bobby's?" Jess gestured to the junkyard while grabbing her bags. Sam poked his head out from the Impala.

"Yeah, believe it or not people used to work for him." Dean laughed at Sam's words slapping him on the back after they shoved their way to Bobby's front door.

Dean rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Bobby! Open up, it's us!" Jess heard the door unlock. The man who answered the door was in a wheelchair.

"It's good to see you boys...now who's this?" The brothers entered Bobby's home, Jess followed close behind.

"This is Jessica. She's been traveling with us." Bobby nodded at Dean then peered back at the girl.

"You a hunter?" Jessica grinned and sat down on the couch offered to her.

"Not really, but I've been catching on pretty quick. Dean and Sam have been helping a lot."

Bobby nodded again and asked the boys if she'd been tested yet. Sam quickly explained Jess' story. It seemed to clear up a couple things.

"All right. You can stay until you've got another job. Jessica if you want, I've got plenty of Lore books; read a few, you might learn something. Listen it's late. I'm going to bed." The old man wheeled himself away muttering something about food.

"Night Bobby!" Sam yelled. Dean pointed at the stairs.

"Extra room, go right up second door on the left. Get some sleep. We'll pick this up in the morning." On cue Jess yawned. The girl hugged both the brothers before disappearing up the steps.

"She's gotta learn to hunt Sammy, or she won't survive. That ghost the other day almost took her out." Sam shrugged out of his flannel before grabbing a blanket.

"She's strong, Dean. Jess just needs to adapt." Sam's brother grunted throwing a pillow on the ground.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Night Dean."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sam rolled over away from Dean, closing his eyes. However sleep evaded him. Jessica's future filled his mind. Sam knows that she'll learn how to hunt and become an asset on her own, but he's not too sure what's going to happen in the next couple months. [With Hell and Heaven on their heels, Sam isn't sure of anything anymore]

This is a crazy game. Life and death hang in the balance. Sam knows it's about time to let it go and say yes.

It's time to say goodbye.


	21. Chapter 21 The Song Remains the Same

**Chapter 21 The Song Remains the Same**

(1 week later)

Anna, an angel of the Lord fallen from grace. She stands in an abandoned warehouse waiting for Dean Winchester. The wind blows sounding like faint voices.

Suddenly light bulbs burst, sending Sparks down in showers. Anna moves tentatively around, slowly she's turns to come face to face with Castiel.

"Hello Anna."

"Well, if I didn't know any better... I'd say the Winchesters don't trust me." Castiel is quick to respond.

"They do. I don't. I wouldn't let them come." The angel we all love circles Anna while she questions him as to why he wouldn't allow Dean to come with him.

"If you're out of prison, it's because they let you out. And they sent you here to do you're dirty work."

Cas scopes the area every few minutes always making sure to keep an eye on Anna. She watches him like a hawk looking for prey.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I've experienced... Heavens persuasion." Anna seems to take offense to Cas' statement and goes on the offensive.

"You mean when you gave me to them."

"That was a mistake... Anna whatever they sent you here to do-"

"They didn't send me!... I've escaped." Castiel continues to circle Anna. The angel faces the person he used to call friend.

"No one escapes," he said cooly.

"After all these centuries, you underestimate me now?"

The angels locked in a verbal battle. All that was left to do was tango.

"If you're not one of them, then what do you want?"

"I wanna help."

"You wanna help."

"Yes."

"Then why do you have a knife?" Anna's face contorts as she pulls the knife from her overcoat.

"Not allowed to defend myself?"

"Against whom? That blade doesn't work against angels. It's not like this one." The blade appeared in Cas' hand. It resembled the same blade Anna used to kill Uriel, a fellow angel who went dark side.

"Maybe you're not working for Heaven, but there's something you're not telling me."

There's a lull in conversation but that doesn't help with the next few words Anna speaks.

"Sam Winchester has to die." Anna collects herself for a moment before adding, I'm sorry he's Lucifer's vessel.

"He's not the only one."

"What. That guy Nick? He's burning away as we speak. Sam is the only one who matters, you know what that means. If Lucifer can't get to his vessel, his whole plan short-circuits. There would be no fight with Michael... No Croatoan virus." Castiel all the while contemplates what Anna is dishing out.

"The Horsemen go back to their day jobs."

"Even if you could...kill Sam, Satan would just bring him back to life."

"Not after I scatter his cells across the universe." Castiel turns from Anna as she continues with her mantra saying no one would ever find Sam or his particles.

"We'll find another way." Anna takes a breath and continues to stare at Cas, who is still staring...probably at a wall.

"How's that going? How's the Colt working out? How goes the search for God going. Is anything you do working? If you want to stop the devil this is how."

"The answers still no, because Sam is my friend." The lady angel is at a loss for words.

"You've changed."

"Maybe too late, but I have." Castiel's words prompt the wayward angel to face Anna again.

"We've been through so much, Anna. But if you come near Sam Winchester I will kill you." Anna, still as a statue, disappears leaving Castiel in the warehouse.

"Sounds like a weird dream to me." Sam nods with Jessica. Castiel draws a symbol on a nearby table with chalk.

"Really? Anna? I don't believe it." Castiel continues to draw.

"It's true." Jess turns to Sam, who is lounging on his bed.

"Who's Anna?" Dean looks at Sam and Cas talking about Glenn Close.

"She was a fallen angel who we helped. She was sort of an ally until she was locked up in Heaven. Now she wants me dead," Sam looks up toward the angel, "So this plan to kill me. Would it actually stop Satan?" Dean walks over to Sam.

"No man. Come on!" The younger Winchester turns his gaze toward his brother then back to Cas. Jessica grabs his hand.

"Do you think she has a point Cas?" The angel, in turn, looks up from the bowl.

"No, she's...uh... Glenn Close." Sam looks down at Jessica's hand on his. She gives a comforting squeeze.

"You're not gonna die, we'll figure something out. I'm sure Cas has a few tricks up his trench coat." Sam smiles at Jessica's words. Dean on the other hand is livid.

"Why are we calling the chick that wants to kill Sam? Why poke the bear?" Cas is moving things around on the table. Jess can't help but grin at the angel.

"Anna won't stop till Sam is dead. So we kill her first." Cas pours some oil into the bowl and starts reciting what can only be enochian. Jess had been reading many of Bobby's lore books which cleared up some things but to her, the angel language was still a mystery and a little odd.

Suddenly red smoke and flame shoot from the bowl. The angel stumbles back grabbing onto a chair.

"Cas, you okay?" The angel nods toward Jessica.

"Found her."

"Where is she?" Dean questions.

"Not where, when. 1978." The angel has the most confused look on his face as he says this. Sam drops Jess' hand and stands.

"What? Why 1978. I wasn't even born yet..."

Jess looks between the three content to listen to their conversation. She isn't quick witted like Sam and Dean or all knowing for the most part like Castiel.

"You won't be, if she kills you're parents first." Sam is now standing beside his brother as he questions what Castiel just said.

Jess is alarmed when Cas explains that Anna can't get to Sam so she's going to take out the Winchesters parents."

"Take us back right now." Jessica jumps up quickly and grabs Sam's hand again.

"No, I'd deliver you right to Anna. I should go alone."

"They're our parents Cas, we're going." Cas and Dean have a sort of stare off until the angel replies.

"It's not that easy." Sam joins in on the argument taking a step forward gently dragging Jess with him.

"Why not?" Cas turns his back for a brief moment taking a few steps away from the trio.

"Time travel is difficult, even with the powers of heaven at my disposal."

"Which got cut off." Dean rolls his eyes.

"So you're like a delorean without enough plutonium." Jessica looks over at her friend.

"Really Dean?" Cas straightens up at Dean and Jessica's words.

"I do not understand that reference. But In telling you taking this trip...with passengers no less..." the angel shakes his head.

"It will weaken you?" Cas nods as soon as Jess opens her mouth.

"Well then, just take the boys. They're not my parents...no reason for me to go. I'll call Bobby or something." Sam and Dean both say no in unison which is kinda creepy. Castiel even seems to agree with the brothers.

"Look, I can protect myself. Besides, this could be your only chance. Sam's life is at risk...we gotta act fast." Jess hugs Sam while Dean pleads with Cas.

"They're our mom and dad. If we can save them...if we can set things right...we gotta try." Castiel shakes his head.

"I have to make a phone call." The angel excuses himself and disappears.

"You think he'll take you guys?" Jess asks. Dean plops down in the chair from earlier.

"Boy, I hope so. Hey, thanks by the way. Cas is soft on you, ya know." Jessica blushes before slapping Dean on the shoulder.

"You're funny...be careful okay. Save your parents if you can...and keep Sam safe." Dean nods and pats Jess' hand. Sam looks up from where he's standing by the window.

"You know, I'm literally over here." Jess throws a pillow at him, which he deflects.

"Shut up you big moose!" This causes the trio to laugh bringing some happiness back into their lives for a brief moment.

Castiel later returns from his phone call and starts packing a bag. All the while teaching Jessica some basic enochian symbols for when they're gone.

When they're finally ready Sam takes the bag from Cas and swings it on his shoulder before placing a kiss on Jessica's head.

"Ready?" Cas asks.

Sam shrugs while replying, "Not really." Dean quickly slaps Sam's shoulder lightly.

"Bend your knees."

Both of the brothers look like hobbits as Cas touches their foreheads. In seconds they're gone and Jessica is left alone in the motel room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You want me to watch her?"

"Until I get back. Sam and Dean were adamant about 1978. I have to take them but Jessica isn't a part of this. I want to keep her safe." Chloe hopped don from her stool to stand by the angel.

"Whatever you need feathers, just keep her safe, yeah?" The angels eyes narrow but then he nods.

"Thank you." Castiel disappears without saying a word.

So ten minutes later Chloe is at the motel door trying to find the courage to knock.

Before the demon can knock, the door opens and she's face to face with her.

"You're Jessica Coleman..." Jessica's eyes squint before nodding.

"And you are?"

"I'm Chloe, Castiel sent me... to protect you while he's with the Winchesters in 1978." Jess smiles at the mention of her friends.

"Oh, okay... I was gonna get a snack from the vending machine...care to join?" Chloe quickly nods following the girl down the hall.

"So, are you an angel?" Chloe shrugs before replying with a no.

"I'm just a friend of Castiel's." Jessica nods punching the button for a Nutter Butter.

"You want anything?" Chloe shrugs looking at the vending machine.

"This thing got Salt and Vinegar chips?" Jess crinkles her nose before shoving her thumb back at the room.

"Nah, but Sam's got some in his duffle, let me buy some Pepsi's and they're yours!" Chloe nods in response following the girl back to her room after she's ransacked the vending machine.

A famous 80's movie plays on the television when they both enter the empty room. Jess drops the snacks on the sofa provided before grabbing a container of salt.

"Gotta put this down first." Chloe watches her coat every surface along the walls with salt locking them both in. The demon glances around the room at the sigils finding no pentegram.

"Shouldn't you have a sigil for demons in case they get in?" Chloe shrugged before popping the lid on her soda taking a sip.

"What would demons want with me?" Chloe's eyes fix on the girl who is watching three teenagers running around Chicago.

"They may want to kidnap you for information. You probably know things about the Winchesters...and they're little problem." Jess glanced away from the T.V.

"You mean the vessel thing?" Chloe nodded very slowly so that Jess would understand her. Chloe had known a lot of dumb and clueless people but this girl seemed to take the cake, like seriously.

Jess munched on her Nutter Butter and looked away, a few moments passed before she spoke.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand. You're a friend of Castiel, however that doesn't mean you're a good person, or can be trusted... I haven't known Castiel or the Winchesters very long, but they are very near and dear to me already, because in the short time we've known each other we've been through so much. So if you're who you say you are and Cas trusts you, then I will trust you past my better judgement. And if demons are after me then that's why you're here...to protect me. I've only just become a hunter so obviously I'm not capable of defending myself but only to a certain point. Dean and Sam are trying to save their family, which I'm not a part of, so I'm here waiting, in the present. I hope this clears up any confusion."

Chloe watches her take a gulp of Pepsi before turning back to the movie.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning Jessica woke up slowly as if she couldn't move. It was strange but she shrugged it off and got up.

"You okay?" Jess looked over at Chloe still in the same clothes as yesterday.

"Yeah...a little dizzy."

"You wanna go and get medicine?" Jess contemplates her options not wanting to stray to far away from the motel just in case the boys came back.

"Eh...I dunno, I'm probably still tired from yesterday, and I haven't had like real food in a couple days... Maybe I should drink some water?" Chloe sighed before drawing the curtain back from the window. It was a bright day...

"We could still pop out to the store...for a bit." Chloe smiled at Jessica's words nodding. Jess returned the smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

The demon switched on the T.V. grabbing Sam's bag of chips and watched the news waiting on Jess. She thought Jessica was much more than an unimportant side character.

"I know we're only in a motel so I was thinking microwavable food but not that T.V. dinner crap. How about some Asian food." Chloe only nods grabbing a buggy from the small markets entrance.

For the next hour, the two girls shopped but they mostly just talked.

Jess was in an aisle looking at lemonade drink packets when a stranger walked up to her. It was an elderly lady looking at the drink mixes. She looked confused and turned to Jessica.

"Oh, would you help me, dear? My grandson loves these mixes but I want to get him the best brand." Jess smiled at the old lady and looked at the packets before muttering one word under her breath.

"Christo." The lady flinched and wiped at her neck her eyes flicking black for a brief moment.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked.

Jess hastily grabbed a bunch of drink packets flinging them at the lady. It knocks her back allowing Jessica ample time to run. As she calls back to the demon.

"Hope your grandson enjoys the kool-aid." Jess books it around the corner, right into Chloe.

"What's wrong Jessie?" Jess grabs Chloe's arm dragging her quickly away.

"That lady...she's a demon! We gotta go, like now. "

Chloe's face immediately changed as they both ran around the store, their food forgotten. They passed a boy, who was standing by the fruit, who smirked at them before following right behind them.

"Chloe, what do we do? I don't know enough Latin!"

The demon jerked away from Jessica turning quickly and grabbing the Mediterranean woman on her right she swiftly snapped her neck before moving on to the next person. Jess grabbed Chloe again.

"Those are people! We could save them!" Chloe pulled away from the girl before she snarled.

"No! They're demons, Jessica! They're here to kill you. Plus you said you don't know enough Latin. This is the best option," Chloe grabbed the kid flinging him into a register.

Jessica backed away from Chloe as she rammed one demons face in to anothers and they both fell to the ground in a heap. She flung another demon into the wall and got in to a fight with another one. As Jess backed up she bumped into a guy who was also a demon.

"Well hello there, girlie!" His hand latched onto Jess' arm pulling her body against him. The demon whirled around before purring into her ear.

"Don't struggle, darling', it'll all be over soon." Jess stilled and turned her head to the right, near the demons face.

"Yeah, you're right." As soon as the words left Jess' lips, she grabbed her water gun shooting the demon in the neck. Smoke rose up in the air, the demon stumbling backwards and dropping Jessica.

"HOLY WATER!" Jess scrambled up from the ground and sprayed the demon in the face before bolting to the parking lot.

"Chloe, we gotta go!" Jessica grabbed her friends arm spinning her away from the demon she was battling. Chloe's eyes flashed black and Jessica gasped. Chloe shoved the demon away before facing Jess and her water gun, again.

"Look, I'll explain everything, just let's get outta here!"

Jessica froze, the demons around the store were walking closer to the both of them. Chloe was also a demon! She had put her trust in a demon...a demon who was killing her own kind for her. Someone she'd never met before...a stranger. Chloe was killing her own people for Jessica because Castiel must have told her to protect the girl at all costs.

"Look Jess, let's go!" Chloe kicked a small girl away from them both before grabbing Jess' hand.

Jess numbly followed her quickly out of the supermarket and to the car Chloe had hijacked.

The demon sped off back to the motel. Jessica was silent the entire way.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was quiet in the motel. Jessica hadn't said a word, temporarily broke the salt line so Chloe could get in the room but then quickly threw more salt at the door. She ignored Chloe's question about dinner and vanished into the bathroom. She's been there for a couple of hours now just sitting, not talking but waiting. Waiting on her angel and her boys. The only thing Jess wants right now is a hug from Sam and Castiel to explain what the heck is going on.

"Jessica?" Chloe's been sitting on the other side of the bathroom door for who knows how long. She knows she's screwed up in a way and she doesn't know how to fix...this.

"Jessica...can we talk?" The demon hears some shuffling in the bathroom, moments later the door cracks open and Jess' head pokes out.

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk...can I explain myself?" Jessica was silent so Chloe nodded before her and began.

"So you already know I'm a demon. Hmm well I've been watching you...not in the stalking creepy way. Anyway, the Winchesters are two people of interest to me."

Jess pushed the door open a bit more as she asked, "Why is that?"

"Ever since Sam killed the big bad Lilith and unleashed Lucifer from his cage, I've been curious of which side they will choose. Heaven or Hell, you know that sort of thing. I didn't want to hurt them or have anything to do with the brothers but then feathers showed up–"

"You mean Castiel?" Chloe nodded looking around the room as she continued.

"He told me that I was destined to help you, that it was prophecy or something." Jessica moved away from the door and over the threshold to sit beside Chloe.

"Do you think he's telling the truth? Do you think you're supposed to help us?" Chloe blew air from her mouth to cool her forehead.

"Honestly, I think my boss is gonna figure out what I'm doing and sic hellhounds at me before the night is up. I didn't kill all of those demons, I'm sure one is reporting on me right now!"

"Your boss would really do that, and you're friends–" Chloe interrupted Jess who was kinda confused.

"They're not my friends or family. They're vile and sick and only do what pleases themselves. Of course I'm no better, but at least I don't really care. Everyone is picking a side, but me, I'm just tired. I'm tired of all the deals and destruction. I want something more, you know?"

"Then why did you become a demon?" Chloe rolled her eyes before replying to Jessica's question.

"I didn't become a demon because I wanted to, a deal was made, my soul was bought and I didn't have a say..." Jessica's gaze on the demon intensified.

"What happened?"

Chloe shrugged, "There was a car crash...a drunk driver... I was brain dead. My brother didn't know what to do. He made a deal with my boss and I woke up in my bedroom, I was completely fine for a month then I died. Hellhounds tore my brother and I to shreds. We both went to Hell. Aaron is still there I guess...I haven't seen him in 10 years."

Tears ran down Jess' face a she listened to Chloe tell her story and then it fell into place.

"Were you on the Ohio turnpike? Was the crash in April ten years ago?" Chloe's head turned slowly to look at Jess tears also in her eyes.

"How... How did you know that?" Jessica put a hand over her mouth and cried with Chloe for what seemed like an eternity until she spoke.

"My father...he was out driving...he was drunk. My mom had just passed away...cancer. He couldn't handle it so. I had no idea. Chloe I'm so sorry." The demon wiped at her eyes before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's not you're fault, okay. If there's anyone to blame it's that British bucket of crap. My boss never played nice and never will. Maybe I am supposed to help you for as long as I can." Jess smiled before standing and reaching out her arm to Chloe. The demon accepted the offer and stood.

"I've got one question?" Jess walked over to Sam's computer and logged on, as she replied.

"Shoot!"

"Do you always carry a water gun loaded with holy water?" Jessica laughed searching up some lore as she waved Chloe over. It was a pretty good start to an unforgettable friendship.

Michael sends them back in the early morning. They see Jessica asleep in one of the beds once they get over they're time travel wooziness.

They let her sleep as Dean pulls out a bottle. Sam is messing with some cups when he looks in the mirror seeing Castiel... covered in blood and struggling to stay upright.

"Castiel!" Sam quickly grabs hold of the angel so he doesn't fall.

"Whoa,hey hey!" Dean glances over to see Sam trying to hold Cas up. Dean immediately reaches out for the both of them.

"Cas!"

The commotion wakes Jessica and she smiles brightly, until she sees Cas. She jumps out of bed and hustles over.

"Cas! What happened?"

Cas collapses before he can say anything. Dean and Sam pick him up and throw him down on the other bed. They both hug Jess before quickly explaining what went down with Cas and their parents.

"So you couldn't save them?" Sam shrugged and looked away. Jessica's question answered.

Dean has already grabbed the bottle again when he says, "Well I could use that drink." Sam agrees and gets a cup. Jess just looks at Cas while the brothers sip away at their alcohol.

A few moments go by and then Dean speaks.

"Well, this is it." His brother looks over at him.

"This is what?" Dean swallows the rest of his drink which Jessica rolls her eyes at.

"Team Free Will. One ex-blood junkie, one high-school dropout with six bucks to his name, one over-trusting girl, and Mr. Comatose over there. That's awesome." Sam looks over at Jess who's still watching Cas lying on the bed.

"It's not funny," Sam says.

"I'm not laughing," Dean replies. Sam sighs.

"They all think we're gonna say yes."

"It's getting annoying."

"What if they're right?"

Jess slams the chair she's sitting in.

"What if they're wrong? What if they're all wrong?" Dean and Sam are shocked at her outburst. Jessica grabbed her jacket.

"Tell me when it's time to go, I've got my phone." Dean sets his cup down before taking a step towards her.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks.

"Out, I'll be back. I just need...air."

Without another word she leaves the brothers, Cas, the suffocating motel room. Jess pulls out her phone punching in Chloe's speed dial as she walks to a secluded area behind the building.

"What's up Jessie?"

"Nothing. Dean and Sam were drinking and talking about giving up... I just couldn't." Chloe sits beside her at the picnic bench.

"You're okay Jess."

 **Howdy y'all,**

 **That concludes season 5 episode 13, The Song Remains the Same, episode arch. If y'all see anything that is out of character for a character, or any typos or anything let me know. I will do my best to fix it.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **theatregirlsmp**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Yeah it's just. Everything we talked about the other day. Ever since my dad died...anyway I just needed to get out of there for a few minutes. Plus your my only gal friend...it's tough being surrounded by guys."

Chloe laughed, "Hey call me anytime... seriously I've got nothing better to do!"

They sat and talked for another hour until Chloe had demon business to take care of. Jess slowly walked back to the motel. Dean and Sam left a note saying they'd be back soon from the store.

Cas was still sleeping on the bed the boys had placed him on earlier. Jessica sat beside him waiting. The angel had done so much for the Winchesters and for her.

He had risked his life fighting his fellow angel and teaming up with Chloe to protect Jessica, an orphan who sometimes felt truly alone.

Castiel turned his head to the right near Jess, "What... What day is it?" Jess jumped at his gravely voice.

"Oh my gosh! Uh you've been out since last night when you got back... I think you were gone for a day or so... I'm not sure how time works."

Cas nodded, "Dean... Where is Dean?" Jess looked over at the door.

"He went to the store with Sam. They'll be back soon."

The angel nodded his head before closing his eyes again. A few minutes went by before Cas let out a muffled snore.

Jess chuckled to herself and finished packing before the Winchesters returned.

"All I'm saying is if there were demons at the store we should have heard about it," Dean says as he enters the motel room.

"Dean, we don't always know when a demons in town."

"Well Sammy, we smelt sulphur and apparently some people died. If that doesn't scream demon then I don't know what does."

"Hey Jess," Sam says as he enters the motel room. "You okay? I mean earlier you stormed out."

"Yeah Sam, sorry about that. Some things happened while you were in the past. I guess it just had me a bit riled."

"Nothing hurt you, right, no demons got in?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine Dean. Don't worry I can take care of myself."

"You shouldn't have to take care of yourself. You have us for that."

"Dean, you don't have to worry I was fine." She approached Dean and gave him a hug.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 My Bloody Valentine**

"Do I have to go with you?" Jess groaned from the backseat of Baby.

Dean sent Sam a look that said, 'Your turn.'

"Look Jess, if you wanna be a hunter then you have to learn more than just combat. You have to know how to get information."

"Fine I guess...but you should know I detest skirts."

Dean and Sam shared a laugh as a familiar song came on the radio. Jessica started jumping around the backseat.

"Dean! Turn this up. It's the Beatles!" The older brother turned the knob, filling the car with John Lennon's voice and Jessica's voice as she sang along.

This prompted Sam to sing along...very badly.

"So, you were the one who found the bodies?" Sam questioned the roommate of Alice who had been eaten. Jess cringed and looked around the crime scene and the blood left behind.

Sam continued to ask questions so Jessica snooped around the apartment. A minimal amount of pictures littered the entry-way of Alice and her friends. Everything seemed normal.

The roommate continued packing away things, which wasn't helping Jess.

The newbie hunter was relieved when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Jessica excused herself pointing at her phone; Sam waved her away.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?"

"Hey girl. Not much just the usual. You talk to Cas yet?"

"No sorry he's been busy since I last saw him."

"It's okay Jess. I just want him to clear all this up." Sam walked out the door before Jess could say anything else to Chloe.

"Yep, sure, we can totally do that. Yep, thank you so much. Nice talking to you too. Goodbye...have a good day." Jess hung up but not before hearing Chloe's garbled voice and receiving a weird look from Sam.

"Hey, what's up?"

Jessica tried to lean on the car as Sam walked over to her but she failed by tripping over the sidewalk.

"Stupid heels. Why do I have to wear these again?" Sam helped her from stumbling until they were both safely in the Impala.

"Maybe we can find different shoes for you to wear. Nice boots or something." Sam suggested as they drove back to the motel.

"Yeah...maybe we can go shopping after this case." Jessica was met with silence. "Or I could...you know just me. You don't have to go. We don't..."

Sam shot her another weird look as he fiddled with the radio putting on some weird song about lost love and a lady blowing up some poor mans house.

When they got back to the motel Dean was back from the morgue.

"Hey, what did the coroner say?"

Dean smiled over at Jess as she sat down next to him pushing a bag of chips his way.

"It was interesting. There wasn't much left of Alice and Russel. Just pieces really." Jess cringed and grabbed a lore book.

"Okay, well thanks, I'll be over there researching and not thinking about cannibalism."

Dean and Sam talked for a minute, concluded that they couldn't do anything more tonight so Sam changed the subject.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Dean looked up from his Doritos.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Sam rolled his eyes glancing up from his computer.

"Dude it's Valentine's day...your favorite holiday...what do you call it...uh, unattached drifter Christmas." Dean looked over at Jessica who secretly was paying attention to their conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Well...be that as it may... I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year.

"So you're not into bars full of lonely women?" Dean shrugged taking a sip of beer.

Jess stuck her tongue out at him as he replied, "Guess not...what?"

Sam eyed his brother, "When a dog doesn't eat, that's when you know something is really wrong."

"Remarkably patronizing concern duly noted...now can we get back to work?"

Chloe was a smart girl. Most demons she met knew that and respected her for it. But Kurt was pushing his luck bringing in some newbie to watch her.

"Chloe you need a partner. You're straying far from the flock... I'm merely trying to help you." Chloe looked up from the booth she was in.

"Kurt cut the angel monologue with me. You're not some winged freak with a halo so stop with the metaphors." Kurt patted James, the newbie, on the back.

"She's all yours brother." Kurt vanished leaving the other two alone in the empty diner.

Chloe rolled his eyes, "Okay to be honest, I don't belong to anyone Jimbo so whatever you may be thinking. Forget it." James looked a bit stunned now that Kurt wasn't there. Chloe stood from the booth. James fumbled around in the room to follow her.

"Where are you going?"

Chloe walked away before yelling over her shoulder, "My job! Don't follow me... I don't need a partner."

Chloe didn't know what Kurt was doing but she suspected he had talked with the boss man.

"Seriously, just when life gets a little more bearable. Stupid Kurt just has to go behind my back."

"I would be worried too if one of my brethren thought I was aiding Hell." Chloe turned and glared at Castiel who was standing at the mouth of the alley she had just walked into.

"Well, well, well. What's up Cas? Long time no see."

The angel blinked, "No I saw you at least one week ago." Chloe smiled at the bluntness of the angel.

"Well, did you need something?" Cas peered around like the oblivious weirdo he is. It was like he was waiting for the dramatic pause.

"Your assistance is needed once again, to help the Winchesters."

Chloe reluctantly nodded, "There's a bit of a problem. I'm stuck babysitting!" The demon pointed over her shoulder, "Management thinks I've been slacking recently so I got stuck with a sidekick."

Castiel kept a unperturbed look about his angelic persona, "He won't be a problem...let's go."

Chloe was used to teleporting, but it was strange with Cas because he put his hand on her shoulder. When they landed, wherever they were, she spoke."

"I thought you just had to do the Jedi mind trick to my forehead, minus the mind trick...what's with your hand on my shoulder?"

The angel started walking, "It's a precaution in case of unexpected turbulence. Chloe nudged him as she walked by his side.

"So you are looking out for me, huh!" Cas didn't answer her and continued walking, this only made Chloe's smile brighten.

"Sam! Sam get the phone...Sam!" Jessica poked the hunters face, she herself was only half awake, partly due to the fact that Sam's cellphone was serenading the quiet motel room.

Jess slapped Sam on the head, which startled the poor Winchester. He sat straight up swiping at the air.

"Get your phone, moron!" Jessica grumbled before throwing a blanket over her head. This muffled Sam's conversation but she could still hear him greet a receptionist from St. James medical center.

"Thank you. Yes, we're on our way." Sam huffed before shuffling off the bed he was sharing with Jessica.

"Jess get that blanket off your head and wake up Dean. We've got more bodies."

The girl groaned, "But I was having such a good dream about Twinkle Wish inviting Megan Williams to tea and then being captured by that guy from the Smurfs...you know the bald one with the cat. It doesn't make much sense though because Megan Williams was in My Little Pony in the 80s and Twinkle Wish is in the promotions for the movie right now."

Sam blinked, "Uh... yeah I don't know how to respond to that."

He disappeared into the bathroom cutting Jess off on her explanation. Jess turns to wake Dean before she sees hes looking at her nodding his head.

"Strange dream. I'm not really up on that pony stuff but I remember that Megan chick. Bravest 12 year old I've ever met."

"Dean, you do know it's just a show."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck before responding, "But she has a magical locket that protects all pony kind, like seriously, where can I buy one?"

Sam who had walked out of the bathroom during Dean's rant, threw the towel, that was in his hand, at his brother.

"There is something wrong with both of you. Hurry up. We gotta go to the hospital." Jess laughed at Dean and took over the bathroom leaving the eldest Winchester at a loss. Sam just shook his head from across the room.

"What? I was bored." Dean pushed away the cheap blanket.

"Sometimes I wonder how we're related."

Pretty soon the three were ready to go, however Dean neglected to turn on the music so the short ride to the hospital was rather dull.

"Life seems but a quick succession of busy nothing's."

Sam looked through the mirror at Jess, "What was that, J?"

The orphan shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing, I'm just bored." Sam didn't reply so the Impala was filled with more silence.

'Well this is gonna be awesome,' Jessica thought as they continued to the hospital.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jessica watched the brothers as they walked down the hallway of the medical center. Dean had been giving her pointers but the girl silently followed Sam's gaze at the bald man who had passed by them. Then she noticed Sam...sniffing...the air?

Jess scrunched up her eyebrows prompting Dean to question his brother.

"You okay?"

Sam replied like anyone should, 'Yeah I'm fine,' but Jess thought different. She may not be a great hunter, like Dean, or research savvy like Sam, but she felt like something was off.

Dr. Corman was standing at a reception desk, and subsequently turned, facing the trio.

"Agent Marley, you just can't stay away."

Dean spared a quick forced smile before replying, "Heard you tagged another double suicide."

Dr. Corman nodded along to Dean's words, "Well, I just finished closing them up."

The older Winchester gestured towards Sam, who with Jess as standing there akwardly in the busy hospital area.

"This is my partner Special Agent Cliff...and..."

Jessica eagerly popped her head around the brothers and stuck out her hand at the doctor while interrupting Dean.

"I'm Agent Wailer. Nice to meet you." Dr. Corman took her hand giving it a generous shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Agent." Dean rolls his eyes at the girl.

"Sorry, she's new."

Dr. Corman waves him off, "It's alright. Anywho I've finished my prelims, pulled the organ sets, and sent them off for the tox samples."

Sam nods along, like he knows what the good doctor is talking about.

"Great. Mind if we take a look?" Dr. Corman smiles at Jessica.

"Not at all. It's always good for new agents to experience a chilling case like this. It gets the blood pumping, you know? But like I said...their good-and-plenties are already tupperwared."

Sam tries not to look disgusted when he replied, "Super."

Dr. Corman bids his farewells. "You know, Agent Wailer, you remind me of my granddaughter. So cheerful and willing to help."

"Thank you Dr. Corman. I'll make sure everything goes smoothly downstairs." The doctor waved once more and left the agents to their duty.

Jessica watched in disdain as the brothers fondled the tupperwared body parts. It was quite revolting. While the brothers inspected, Jess looked around the morgue. She'd never been in a morgue so it was quiet and strange.

Sam started freaking out over the body parts, which piqued Jessica's interest. He was fangirling over the fact that both heart's had a similar marking.

"I think it's Enochian."

Dean looked at his brother replying with a question, "You mean, like angel scratches? So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?" Jess sat down close to the boys.

"Enoc-what...scratches on your ribs?"

The brothers spared her a glance, silently arguing which one of them was going to explain. Sam cleared his throat.

"Basically Enochian is the language of the angels... Also there are a lot of bad guys after us, like all the time, so Cas carved Enochian into our ribs so we can't be detected by angels." Jessica nodded, but as per usual one answer lead to another question.

"So that means Cas can't find you?"

"That's where this beauty comes in!" Dean pulled out his crappy flip phone that looked like it had been through the war.

Jess stared at the object quizzically, "A crappy phone...?"

The Winchester raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and putting the phone to his ear.

"Cas it's Dean. Yeah, room 31-C, basement level.. St. James Medical Center."

Before their eyes, the angel appeared.

"I'm there now." He stated.

Dean who was facing the angel replied, "Yeah, I get that." The banter only continued.

"I'm going to hang up now."

"Right."Cas hung up his phone, tossed a smile in Jess' direction and walked towards the body parts.

"You're right Sam. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well."

Sam looked displeased at the angels words, "So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean.

Jess looked at Cas as he thoughtfully pondered Sam's question before responding rather quickly, "It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate."

"Who put the marks on their hearts Cas?" Jess asked.

The trenchcoat clothed angel seemed to shudder, "Well your people call them 'cupid'."

"A what?"

Castiel started to move around the morgue before he replied. "What human myth has mistaken for 'cupid' is actually a lower order of angel, " at this point Cas was staring off into the distance at nothing, "Technically it's a cherub, third class.

"A cherub?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, they're all over the world. There are dozens of them."

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?"

Castiel turned around to look at Dean with a look of indignation on his face, "They're not incontinent."

"Okay, anyway. So what you were saying-"

Surprisingly, Jessica, not Castiel, cut Sam off, "I think what Cas is saying is a 'cupid' isn't following orders, so therefore we need to try and stop him."

The boys all turn and look at Jess, with looks of suprise painted on their faces.

"She seems to have grasped the situation."

"So, we have to stop cupid?" Sam asks, to make sure he's got it.

"Yes."

Of course we do." Dean says his voice lace with exasperation.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The humans and Cas are sitting in their booth at the restaurant. Jess is picking at her chicken and going over this case in her mind, as Dean says, "So, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos of this place?"

This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of–" Dean squirts ketchup on his burger,"–of garden that cupid likes to pollinate."

"Cas can you say anything in a non-gross way?" The angel of the Lord tilts his head and squints his eyes at the girl. "Imma take that as a no."

Dean puts his cheeseburger back down. "Wait a minute," Sam starts, "You're not hungry?"

"No I'm not hungry." Jess looks startled by this declaration. She hasn't known Dean that long but as long as she has known him, he hasn't been one to turn down food.

"Then you're not going to eat that?" Cas doesn't wait for an answer before he grabs the burger and starts eating while looking at a couple at a table across the, "He's here."

Jess looks around, "I don't see anything."

Cas points to the table across the room, "There."

Dean looks to where Cas is pointing "You mean the same side of the booth couple over there?"

"Meet me in the back."

Sam and Dean get up and go to the back. Jess not wanting to be left behind, looks regretfully back at her chicken tenders before chasing the brothers to the back room.

"Cas, where is he?"

"I have him tethered. Zoda Kama Mahrana. Manifest yourself.

"So where is he?"Dean asks. A naked man appears and grabs Jessica in a hug. From her all you can hear is a muffled 'help'.

"Here I am."


End file.
